Fever Kisses
by Chaikia
Summary: During practice, Kuroko suddenly collapses and was burning hot, reason why? Because of Kagami! Everyone quickly took him on the Nurse's Office. But, what will happen if Kuroko turned different and kissed Mitobe all of a sudden? Well, the school will be the play grounds and they have the whole night to run away from Kuroko!


**Hi-yah~ **

**This is my new One-Shot!, YESS!**

**Because, my poll on my profile, has been closed and there is a draw! The pairings that I will create a new story are "KagamixKuroko" and "AkashixKuroko" The first one is Kagakuro since I have a story in mind already so the other one is soon to be published!**

**Plus! I have another Poll opened in my Profile so please check it out!**

**There are multiple of pairings here, since I want to try to have many! Oh~ the pairings are:**

**1. KagamixKuroko**

**2. HyugaxRiko**

**3. KiyoshixIzuki**

**4. MitobexKoganei **

**5. AkashixFurihata (Slight)**

**Well that's all of it…I hope you like it!**

**Anyways, I will just say something….**

**THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH FOR SUPPORTING MY SUCCESSFUL—NO! VERY VERY SUCCESSFUL "Kurokocchi's Stalker!" And "Kise's Jealousy"! I didn't know it will be very popular since many commented and add it to their favorites…..I-I could cry! (Yeah right~…)**

**Tee-Hee-Hee!**

**I hope you enjoy this fic also!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

~.~

FEVER KISSES

It was 5 in the afternoon. Everyone was still practicing in the Gym, but all of the students except them are all home. It was soon sunset meaning it will get dark after it.

Everyone was standing on the court; First Years are against Second Years again since it's their usual matching team.

Riko whistled his whistle and threw the ball upwards "Tip off!" she yelled

Kagami and Kiyoshi both jumped at the same time, but Kagami quickly stole the ball and proceeded to dash towards the ring

"Go! Kagami!" Fukuda cheered as he started following Kagami

Hyuga tried to guard him but Kagami was able to pass through him like how Aomine did "He can also do that?!"

Izuki was on guard and Kuroko was next to him, he noticed that Kuroko was slightly in a daze and his eyes are dull "Are you okay Kuroko?" he asked worriedly

Kuroko nodded "Y-Yes….I-I'm okay…." He mumbled before running off

Kagami was nearly reaching the hoop and jumped for a dunk "UWWWOOO!" he grunted loudly

Before he can dunk, Kiyoshi slammed the ball away from Kagami. The ball went towards Kuroko after that

"Crap! He got it!" Koganei said running and chasing Kuroko, he noticed that Kuroko was running very slow today and has been panting since he arrived in the Gym

Mitobe was about to steal the ball away from Kuroko, but Kuroko suddenly stopped running and began swaying, making the others stop as well

"Kuroko?" Furihata called

Then Kuroko started to fell but, Mitobe quickly caught him since he was the nearest, he gasped silently as he saw Kuroko panting and seemed a little red

"Kuroko!" Kagami yelled as he dashed towards Kuroko "Are you okay?!" he asked quite loudly

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open "…K-Kag….ami-kun?"

Riko quickly whistled her whistle "Kuroko-kun!" She runs towards Mitobe and Kuroko. She inspected Kuroko and put a hand on his forehead, her eyes widen "H-His boiling hot! Mitobe, bring him to the Nurse's Office, I'm sure there's no Nurse since it's already late so you do the work. Got it?"

Mitobe nodded and scooped Kuroko in his arm

"S-Sorry…..coach…." Kuroko weakly mumbled

Riko smiled warmly and ruffled Kuroko's hair "Don't worry, it's not your fault…But next time,, tell us if you are not feeling well okay?" Kuroko nodded

"Then you may now go" Mitobe and Kagami started walking and walked outside

The door closed and its sound rang throughout the silent Gym. Everyone looked at the door worriedly

"Let's stop our practice for today since it's already late and I'm getting worried. For now, you guys changed into your uniforms. I'll go follow them" She said as she quickly jogged towards the door

"Wow, it's my first time seeing Kuroko sick" Furihata mumbled

Fukuda sweat dropped "When it comes to Kuroko, there's always a first time!" he laughed a little

Hyuga rubbed his neck "Well, he always had the same expression, you never know maybe it's also his first time from those times" He said before he grumbled "How did he caught a fever in the first place?!"

Kawahara raised his hands "W-Well…..Kuroko practiced while raining yesterday with Kagami"

Everyone's eyes widen

"Eeeeh?! Those two are such an idiot!" Hyuga huffed stomping on the floor

"Maa, Maa, Hyuga calm down or you'll go clutch mode again" Kiyoshi sweat dropped

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

Izuki glanced towards Hyuga "Leave Kuroko out of it, it's Kagami's fault to begin with"

"Why?" Kiyoshi asked

"Well, I heard those two talking and Kagami seemed to bribed Kuroko into buying him Vanilla Shakes in exchange of practicing with him"

Hyuga twitched "Then, he's still an idiot!"

Izuki just sighed "You can't blame him, how about you? If I bribe you an adult magazine or any Endo period collectibles would you play with me?" he raised a brow towards Hyuga

Hyuga sweat dropped and scratches his cheek since, Izuki clearly has a point "W-Well…..that's another story"

Kwahara, Furihata and Fukuda snickered silently but Hyuga was too sharp to not notice. He quickly pointed the three "Hey you three!" he glared

The trio quickly straightened "Y-Yes?"

"I'll tell Coach to…..quadruple your menu's because you didn't respect your seniors!" he said

"Eeeeeeh?!" the trio whined in unison

Izuki sighed again,

Kiyoshi just laughed and slid an arm around Izuki's shoulder "Well, should we start changing?" he asked

"That's a good idea since I'm all sweaty-sweaty…..I'm gonna take a shower!" Koganei dashed towards the shower room after that

"Yeah, me too" Hyuga said walking inside the shower room too

"I'm tired…I guess I will just change and shower later in my house" Izuki said as he slid off away from Kiyoshi who chuckled and followed him "well, I guess me too"

Tsuchida scratches his head "Why do I feel like…..I have less say in this?"

"E-Eh?" the freshmen-trio sweat dropped

* * *

~Nurse's Office~

Everyone soon arrived in front of the Nurse's Office after a while. Hyuga slid open the door and saw Kuroko lying on the bed while Mitobe is wiping Kuroko's face with a wet towel.

Riko is writing on a clipboard that seemed belong to the Nurses, registering that Kuroko was taken here

Kagami just sat in front of Kuroko's bed looking at him and slightly…..worried? But all of them didn't failed to noticed that Kagami had a big bump on his head since it's quite big.

Riko quickly saw them "Oh, you guys took so long"

"So how was Kuroko?" Kiyoshi asked as he and the others walked in

Mitobe nodded saying that Kuroko was okay,

Kagami looked at them "Well, he fell asleep earlier and his panting lessens according to Senpai"

Hyuga suddenly smack Kagami on his head

"I-Itte….."

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE WORRIED HUH?! IT'S YOUR FAULT TO BEGIN WITH!"

Kagami still lowered his head and looked at Kuroko "I-I know…"

Hyuga was taken aback by those two simple words but convey emotions, like he was guilty and very worried

Izuki patted Hyuga's back "Hyuga, don't scold the kid so much or he will die in guilt! Plus! You gave him another bump!" he exclaimed, then suddenly his joke notebook appeared out of nowhere "Beware, Guilt can be cause of….guilty deaths!" he wrote it quickly

Hyuga sighed; here goes Izuki again with his veeerry lame puns

Izuki sat down on one of the beds next to Kiyoshi "Why did you two ended up practicing in the rain, Kagami?" Izuki asked

Kagami looked at him "W-Well….We were practicing, but it suddenly rained. It's my entire fault actually, I insisted on staying longer while he tried to go but I stopped him " Kagami sighed

Koganei patted Kagami's back "Don't worry, it's already done so don't worry about it"

"But still….."

Tsuchida glanced towards Izuki who was sitting next to Kiyoshi on the bed "By the way, Izuki did you eat something suspicious?"

"No, why?" he raised a brow

Tsuchida sweat dropped "You're acting like a referee—no, mother to be exact"

Hyuga also looked at Izuki who was stunned for a moment "Yeah, you've been scolding me for a while. What are you, my mom?!" he teased as he smiled teasingly poking Izuki's side

Izuki can feel his face heating a little "W-Well…..I-I just want to….I dunno? Help?"

"Huh?..."

Riko stood up "Phew, it's really a pain filling up some papers when someone was taken here, but honestly! Do they need that to charge fee's of the used things to us?!" Riko said pulling the drawer and putting inside the clipboard

Furihata nodded "Sometimes, Principals tend to charge some little things on us by increasing our bill, like in my middle school"

"Really? In my last school, nurses tell us to pay when were taken" Fukuda said

Riko sweat dropped "Your school is kinda dumb, Fukuda"

Fukuda nodded

Mitobe dipped the towel in the basin and squeezed it, letting all out the water and placed it on Kuroko's forehead before slipping in a thermometer on Kuroko's armpit

Koganei looked at Mitobe "Does his fever lowered a little? Mitobe?" he asked

"…" Mitobe shook his head

"I see…not yet huh?"

"…" Mitobe nodded

"Last time we checked it was 39 degrees, it was high. That's why Mitobe is wiping Kuroko's body to at least lessen the fever" Riko said as the thermometer beeped, she pick it up

Mitobe also stood up and peeked in, Riko sighed in worry "I see…38 degrees huh….Mitobe wake him up and let him take a medicine" she said getting some water

Mitobe nodded and started shaking Kuroko's body a bit

Izuki opened the medicines container and pulled one of the small drawers with the label "For Fever", he saw pink tablets with red ones. The pink says 250 mg and the red says 500 mg. He remembered that 12 years above take 500 mg, so he picked the red one

Izuki walked towards Mitobe "Here's the medicine" he said showing a redtablet

"…." Mitobe nodded like he was thanking Izuki

Izuki just nodded and looked at Kuroko, he decided to help Mitobe by shaking Kuroko's stomach area "Kuroko, wake up. You need to take your medicine first so that we can bring you home" he said

Kuroko's eyes fluttered open and stared towards Mitobe "H-Huh?..."

"Take your medicines first Kuroko" Izuki said once again

Kuroko continued staring at Mitobe who is getting uncomfortable "Kuroko-kun? What's wrong?" Riko asked

Then Kuroko smiled cutely "Uwaaaah…..You're a very handsome guy…like a Prince!" He said before he grabbed Mitobe's shirt and pulled Mitobe towards him locking their lips together which caught Mitobe off guard and wide-eyed

"K-Kuroko?!/Kuroko-kun?!" Riko and Izuki's eyes widen

Everyone's eyes widen "Eeeeeeeh?!"

Everyone was shocked to see Kuroko kissing someone and also how he acted like a…hungry girl!

"W-What the hell?!" Kagami exclaimed

Kagami stared at Mitobe who was getting kissed repeatedly by Kuroko. His eyes were wide as plates but he was kinda getting jealous of Mitobe since he was getting kissed!

"M-Mitobe!" Koganei cried

Mitobe looked at them and swung his hand shooing them away.

"Eh?"

Then Kuroko finally pulled away wiping a trail of saliva wearing a seducing smile but still has his arms wrapped around Mitobe's neck. He looked at everybody else one by one

"Now….who should I taste next?" he said licking his lips "I can't choose…al of you are veeeeery good looking!" Kuroko giggled before he unwrapped himself away from Mitobe standing up from his bed looking at everyone

Everyone else shudder, moving away from Kuroko

"Let's see…." Kuroko looked around and stopped his gaze on Izuki "Hah! You're very pretty!" he lunged towards Izuki who was frozen shock, with arms extended forward

"Izuki!" Kiyoshi quickly pulled Izuki away dodging Kuroko who managed to stopped himself before he hit himself on the wall, he pouted and grumbled lightly

"What are you doing Kuroko?!" Hyuga yelled as he stopped in front of another bed

Kuroko eyed him and smiled again "Uwaaa…you're very hot!" He lunged towards Hyuga also

Riko gasped "Hyuga!" she cried

Hyuga managed to side-stepped quickly, dodging Kuroko. Kuroko landed on the bed a little roughly his face burying on the pillow

"G-Get a hold of yourself Kuroko!" he said shakily

Kuroko lifted his head and bent his body facing them but still, smiling "I am okay…but I will be if I can kiss a lot!" He said jumping away from the bed and pounced on the nearest person which is Furihata

The two of them landed on the ground roughly

Everyone let out another shocked gasped "Furihata-kun!/Furi!/Furihata!" they all yelled in unison

"GAAAH! H-Help!" Furihata cried

"Damn you Kuroko!" Kagami exclaimed lifting Kurroko away and slamming him down on the bed

"A-Ahh~!" Kuroko exclaimed like a girl which made everyone froze once again

Kagami pinned Kuroko on the bed by his arms and seemed does it with ease even if Kuroko was struggling with all his might

"Why did Kuroko turn out like this?!" Kawahara asked trembling slightly

"I-I don't know….This is my first time seeing someone acting like this with fever!" Koganei said

"W-What should we do?" Izuki asked

Kiyoshi let out a force smile "Should we still tend to him?"

Hyuga smacked Kiyoshi right on the spot "Dumbass! We can't even stop him!"

"L-Let me go!" Kuroko whined as he continued struggling and wiggling

"Stay still dammit!" Kagami yelled pinning Kuroko even more

Suddenly, while struggling Kuroko accidentally hit Kagami on the guts sending him kneeling on the ground

"Kagami-kun" Riko cried

Mitobe quickly pinned Kuroko one the bed again successfully preventing him from pouncing one anyone again. Mitobe frowned and looked at them before he nodded

"….."

"What?!" Hyuga exclaimed "We can't leave you here all alone!"

Mitobe shook his head before looking at the door "…."

Kagami looked at them slightly recovered "W-What is he saying?"

Tsuchida looked at him "He said that we should go and run away and leave it to him"

"What?!"

"But Mitobe! Why—" Koganei was cut off when Kiyoshi patted his shoulder. Koganei looked up to him "Kiyoshi?"

"I think Mitobe wants to say that we should hide and let Kuroko calm down, since we can't afford getting all of us kissed do we?"

"But—"

"Listen to him dumbass!" Hyuga yelled

Koganei eyed Mitobe worriedly and nodded hesitantly "O-Okay…"

Izuki looked at everyone "For now, hide somewhere and makes sure you lock the door. I think Mitobe will follow us after right?" Mitobe nodded

Hyuga opened the door "Let's go! This can be training also!" he yelled running out

"What?!" Riko followed

"H-How can you call this a training? This is Hide-and-Seek!" Fukuda exclaimed

"Whatever, let's just go!" Kagami said as he and the others also run out.

Mitobe was left all alone inside the room

"A-Aww…They all left…" Kuroko pouted before he looked at Mitobe seductively "It's okay, I'll just kiss you!" He said leaning closer to Mitobe

Mitobe's eyes widen before he pushed Kuroko again on the bed and threw the sheets on Kuroko, covering his whole body.

Kuroko struggled and yelled as he tried to free himself inside the sheet "Let me out of here!"

Mitobe just stepped back quietly and moved until he was outside.

"Gah!" Kuroko was already out of the sheets and jumped out of the bed

Mitobe gasped silently as adrenaline rushed throughout his body as he acted quickly by closing the door and locking it securely since the Nurse's Room's door is different with its lock outside instead on inside

"H-Hey let me out of here!" Kuroko cried as he pounded on the door

Mitobe just ignored him as he shuddered before he run away, boy, he will have a hard time finding anyone especially Koganei since all of them run away very fastly

* * *

~With Furihata, Fukuda and Kawahara~

All three of them stopped inside a classroom and locked the door, before dropping on the ground panting and sighing in relief

"G-God, I've never seen Kuroko like that!" Fukuda yelled

Furihata held his finger on Fukuda's lip "You idiot, stop talking or he might hear us here!" He hissed making Fukuda nod

Kawahara looked around "I wonder what classroom is this?..."

Furihata stood up and looked around also "Maybe it's for first years since we are on the second floor. Club rooms are on first floor right?"

Fukuda nodded "Yeah. Kuroko's clubroom is on the first floor"

Furihata raised his brows questioningly "Really? I didn't notice him going on another Club"

"That's amazing if he can juggle two clubs at the same time" Kawahara beamed

"Well, Literature Club only meets during Monday and Saturdays and it's only for what? One hour I think so it's really not hectic for me" Fukuda said sitting on one of the chairs

Kawahara and Furihata nodded

"I see…..Kuroko love's to read huh?" Furihata said

"I'm not a bookworm so I really don't understand those people like Kuroko" Kawahara nodded his head in agreement

Kawahara then wonders around the room and stopped in front of the Teacher's desk on the side "Oooooh~ Maybe we can peek on the test questions!" He beamed opening the drawer

Furihata's eyes widen "H-Hey! Don't do th—"

Kawahara snickered "Crap! This is Ichida-Sensei's! Our teacher in math! Sweet~!" He began reading the paper

"Kawahara-kun!" Furihata called holding his hands up trying to stop Kawahara

Fukuda just stared at them boringly and yawned before he rested his head on the table

Unbeknownst to Fukuda, there is a shadow standing in front of the glass of the door with blue eyes gleaming dangerously and slowly opened the door

Fukuda looked at it and his eyes quickly widen

"I-I'm scared!" Kuroko cried

"GYAAAAAAAH!"

Furihata and Kawahara stopped and looked behind. Their eyes quickly widen "Fukuda!" they cried

Fukuda was on the floor with Kuroko on top of him trying to kiss him, but Fukuda is pushing Kuroko's shoulder away.

"H-Help!"

"I thought we locked the door! Kawahara!" Furihata yelled

"I-I thought I locked it and it was very secured!" Kawahara cried

"H-Hey! Guys! Help!" Fukuda called

Furihata and Kawahara trembled and stared at him in pity, both of them bowed their heads "_We will never forget your bravery_!"

"What am I?! DEAD?!"

Then Furihata and Kawahara dashed out yelling a short apology leaving Fukuda alone, struggling

"HEY! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

When he noticed that it was futile he stopped and faced his ordeal

"H-Hey….K-Kuroko?" his body shook slightly

"Hmm? Can I kiss you now?" Kuroko purred before he pushed himself with much force

"H-Hey! Wait! Stop! Crap you're too strong!"

Kuroko's lips were slowly inching closer

"STOP! KURO—mmpgh!"

But it was too late, Kuroko had already took his lips and started kissing him. Fukuda shuddered as he felt a tongue slipping on his

"_Oh Kami-sama! Help me!"_ Fukuda thought

* * *

~With Kiyoshi and Izuki~

The two of them reached the third floor and was now hiding inside a classroom, they locked the two doors securely, making sure that Kuroko won't get in just in case

Izuki was sitting on a chair near the window and Kiyoshi leaning on the window next to him, both of them are looking towards the bright moon since they had a great view.

Izuki sighed "I'm very tired already and we had to run around again…..Then, Kuroko acting strange…..I don't want to think about getting kissed!" he shuddered after that

Kiyoshi smiled "I pity Mitobe, since his first kiss was taken by Kuroko. I can imagine Koganei's despair since the way he acted earlier" Kiyoshi said

Izuki frowned "Yeah….I'm sure Mitobe will be depressed seeing Koganei acting sad around, since his very sensitive towards Koganei's feelings"

Kiyoshi patted Izuki's head "Haha, but even if one of us got kissed, there won't be a problem right?..."

Kiyoshi bent his body downwards and pecked Izuki's lips catching him off guard

Kiyoshi smiled "Since we already had shared a kiss?" he said

Izuki exploded in red "D-Don't do that here o-or…someone might see us!" He quickly avoided Kiyoshi's gaze

Kiyoshi just laughed "Don't worry, we are the only ones here so…..no one will see us"

Izuki just stood up and hugged Kiyoshi "Idiot…"

Kiyoshi blinked "Izuki?"

Izuki hid his face on Kiyoshi's face "Let's stay like this for awhile"

Kiyoshi just smiled and hugged Izuki's waist

Suddenly, Izuki's cellphone rang inside his pocket "Huh? Who could it be?" He said picking out his cell and answered the call

"Hello?"

"_Izuki! Where are you two now?!"_ Hyuga's panicked voice asked

"Hyuga? Well, we're on the third floor somewhere inside a classroom why?"

"_I see…you're a little far away huh?...me and Riko are on the second floor and…"_ Hyuga let out a gulp

"H-Hey! Y-You're scaring me! What happened?!" Izuki asked

"_You see…Fukuda is already….kissed!"_

"What?!"

"_Yeah, we found him laying on the ground, his uniform was quite tousled and his lips are red….."_

"I-I….see….God….it's like a horror movie in here with Kuroko the antagonist but is not!" Izuki exclaimed

"_Damn right! Anyways, we already met up with Mitobe and he is already on his way on looking for Koganei!"_

"I see…that's good then since I'm getting worried for those two" Izuki said

"_Yeah, just be careful, we're currently trying to snap Fukuda from his shock since I guess…..getting a kiss from a boy is….weird"_

"Yeah…just be careful there"

"_Of course….well then"_ Hyuga hung up after that

Izuki sighed as he closed his cell and placed it on his pocket

"So?..." Kiyoshi looked at him questioningly

"Fukuda has been kissed"

"Really?"

Izuki raised a brow "Why you seemed least shocked?"

Kiysoshi just smiled "Well, it's just a kiss and I'm sure Kuroko don't mean it so there's nothing to be ashamed off!"

Izuki just sighed and sat on the chair "Actually I'm getting scared since it's so dark already and Kuroko's like a ghost especially right now"

Kiyoshi just snickered and sat on the table

* * *

~With Tsuchida and Koganei~

The two has been running around for awhile and their currently on the second floor

"Why the hell are we still outside?!" Koganei exclaimed

Tsuchida continued to jogged and looked around "I'm trying to look for a good hiding place since hiding inside the classroom is a common tactic"

Koganei raised a brow "What's up with that?"

Tsuchida just continued jogging as he looked around "Koga….Something wrong?" he asked

"W-What?"

"You're jealous since Kuroko got Mitobe's first kiss right?" Tsuchida asked as he peeked inside a classroom but continued jogging

Koganei's head suddenly bowed as he frowned "N-No, why will I get jealous?"

Tsuchida looked back at him slightly "See? You're reaction clearly tell me. You're jealous"

Koganei just grumbled and stopped jogging as well as Tsuchida

Koganei just sighed "Yeah I'm jealous"

Tsuchida let out a bragging sound

"Because it's okay if it's just the first, but! Even the second, third, fourth, fifth and etc! How can I not be jealous?!" Koganei yelled finally snapping out

Tsuchida held his hands up in defense "W-Whoa! C-Calm down Koga!"

"How can I?!"

Tsuchida's cell phone suddenly rang "Hmm?" he picked it out and accepted the call

"Hyuga?"

"_Tsuchida! Where are you right now?!"_ Hyuga asked getting straight to the point

Tsuchida quickly jerked his head back since Hyuga's voice was loud "D-Don't scream! Man, what's with you?"

"_Whatever, just the answer the damn question! Dumbass!"_ Hyuga yelled

"We're on the second floor why?"

"_WHAT?!"_ Hyuga yelled another deafening one

Koganei just shrugged and sighed, his face completely frowning, then when he faced the end of the hall opposite to them, he saw a glint of two blue light. He squinted his eyes trying to get a better view

"Y-Yeah…What's the problem?"

"_Are you hiding now?"_

"No?"

"_WHAT?!"_

"Again?!"

"_You dumbasses, Kuroko is currently roaming on the second floor. Hide now!"_ Hyuga yelled in his commanding voice

"T-Tsucchi!" Koganei gasped

"What?" Tsuchida faced Koganei

Koganei pointed his shaky fingers towards the far end of the school halls where a smiling Kuroko was standing.

Tsuchida gaped "H-Hyuga…" he called

"_What?"_

"K-Kuroko….K-Kuroko!" Tsuchida started trembling as he and Koganei stepped back

"_What?"_

"K-Kuroko…..h-he's here!" Koganei yelled

"_SHIT! Run . Now!"_ Hyuga yelled

"AAAAAAAAH!" Both Tsuchida and Koganei sprinted away completely scared og getting their lips abused by a Psycho Kuroko! Tsuchida even dropped his cell accidentally but didn't pick it up in fear.

"H-Hey, please wait up!" Kuroko cried as he also started running, following the two

* * *

~With Furihata~

Furihata wonders on the hallways of the third floor. While he and Kawahara "betrayed" Fukuda earlier, they accidentally separated from each other. Right now, Furihata is cowering badly since its dark and he's all alone.

"Geez….K-Kawahara runs too fast!...Is he always like that?" Furihata said cowering slightly before sighing in both frustration and fear

Then he turned to another hall but was startle to find that it was darker than before since he can barely see anything! So he just decided to turn back and leaned on the wall

He let out a loud whimper when his cell rang. He breathed shakily as he picked it up. He flipped it open and was surprised to see Akashi calling him

"Why is he calling at this hour?" he mumbled before accepting the call "H-Hello? Akashi-kun?"

"_Good evening Kouki…How are you?" _

Akashi's soft yet dominating voice rang on Furihata's ear. He can't help but blush just by hearing him "A-Akashi-kun, what's the matter?"

He heard a chuckle after that _"It is nothing, I just missed you"_ he said

Furihata can feel his face heating even more "W-What's with that suddenly?..."

"_We have not seen each other for two whole weeks…..and you did not even call me once….Club has been a stressful lately" _He heard a stressful sigh after that

Furihata's face changed into worried "Are you okay?...you seemed exhausted"

"_Indeed, but I managed to let out all my stress since I managed to throw my scissors seven times earlier during our practice"_

Furihata can't help but sweat-dropped, his lover still likes to throw his scissors towards anyone…he wonders why Akashi hasn't even tried that to him? Maybe because they were lovers after all?

"O-Oh…really? Did anyone got hurt?"

Akashi laughed amusedly _"No one, since I missed on purpose. But nevermind, It was a lie actually"_

Furihata's eyes widen "Really?"

"_Yes, it was four times only"_

"Then you still did it?!"

"_Yes"_

Furihata sighed "I-I see…."

"_But….Having to heard your voice after our practice…I'm very lucky"_

Furihata blush again "G-Geez…you're so….c-cheesy!" he whined but he can't help but smile after that "Thanks….actually, me too…"

"_Hmm? Why? Did someone bother you? If yes, I will stab him with my scissors"_

Furihata let out a light laugh "Silly, no one but…I'm actually inside the school…..alone, and it was dark and I'm getting scared" he admitted

"_Why? How did you end up being there? I thought school has already ended by that time?"_

"W-Well you see…..Kuroko collapsed during practice because he has a fever and Coach deci—"

"_Wait, did you say…..he has a fever?"_

Furihata raised a brow "Yeah, why?"

"_Kouki, did he acted differently than his usual?"_

"Differently?...Yeah…..actually, that's the main reason, why we're all running around the school because he wants to kiss us all"

"_I see…"_

"Why?" Then something hit Furihata "Wait, does that mean, Kuroko has already done that in the past?!"

"_Yes…..you see, that also happened in us. He chased us around school and many of us got kissed"_

"What?!" Furihata gulped "D-Does that mean, you too?!" He asked nervously since he wants to know if Akashi's first kiss was taken by Kuroko.

"_No"_

Furihata breathed out in relief

"_But, Kise, Aomine, Midorima and some of our members got kissed"_

"Really? What happened then?"

"_It was quite disturbing, since all of the people who got kissed, had a fever and was absent for almost four days….We even had to play with some third string members during Preliminaries"_

"HAH?! Oh my, Fukuda and Mitobe-senpai already got kissed….." Furihata jaw-dropped

"_Yes…..How about you? Did he kissed you?" _

"N-No, but almost since he pounced on me earlier, but Kagami saved me"

"_Tch…..so I owe Taiga huh?..."_

"I-I'm sorry!"

"_Don't be….it's okay, since you're safe"_

"A-Akashi-kun…" Furihata turned pink

"_Now, I want you to do something for me"_

"Huh?"

"_Find Taiga first then tell him this "To calm Tetsuya down, you need to put a pill on your mouth and kiss Tetsuya so that he will swallow the pill. And after that, punch him on the stomach if needed"_

"Okay, got it…"

"_Just be careful and try not to encounter Tetsuya since he's hard to escape"_

Furihata nodded "I will….."

"_Well then, take care"_

"Yeah….you too, make sure you rest tonight"

Akashi chuckled _"Of course…..I love you"_

Furihata's eyes shot open and smiled shyly "Y-Yeah…..I-I love you too"

"_Well then"_ Akashi hung up after that since beeping sounds can be heard after that

Furihata clutched his cell on his chest and slid down on the floor "God…my heart's beating so fast" He mumbled and he completely forgot that's its dark and he's all alone

* * *

~With Mitobe~

Mitobe was looking from left to right while running. He was getting worried because of how Koganei acted earlier. He understands that he's jealous since they haven't kissed yet, so it hurts him also.

But, he can't blame Kuroko since he didn't meant what he did to him and Kuroko's a great kid to do that. Still…he has to make up with Koganei no matter what happens since he don't want to break up with Koganei, he loves him too much to do that

Mitobe just shook his head and continued running.

Mitobe suddenly stopped running, to wipe away sweats on his forehead. He's already panting since he has been running for a while now. Mitobe just sighed; the school's every floor was very wide

Then Mitobe heard loud voices and loud footsteps that seemed to be running.

"_Crap! He disappeared!"_ Tsuchida's voice yelled

"_T-This is all your fault Tsucchi! We should've hid somewhere already!" _Koganei's voice said

Mitobe's eyes widen in relief after hearing Koganei's voice

But…

"_I'm here~! C'mon! Let me kiss you!"_ Kuroko's different voice said

Mitobe flinched after that

"_HE'S HERE! RUN!"_ Koganei shrieked

"Hu-waah—aah!" Tsuchida yelled

Then loud running footsteps were heard after that again, plus screamings

Mitobe turned his foot and started running again, listening the footsteps to find their location, when he was about to turn into another hall, he saw Tsuchida and Koganei running from afar with Kuroko chasing them

Mitobe hid himself after that.

Then when Tsuchida and Koganei passed by, Mitobe quickly grabbed Koganei's arm "Waaaah!" and pulled him on his chest, covering his mouth.

Tsuchida looked behind and saw Koganei was not there "Koga?! H-HEY!" he yelled speeding up some more and yelling "Damn you, Koga!"

Mitobe waited, until Tsuchida and Kuroko was gone before he let go of Koganei

"M-Mitobe…..thanks" Koganei said

Mitobe just nodded before smiling "…."

"Yeah, I'm glad you find me" Koganei grinned

Suddenly, Mitobe hugged Koganei very tight on his chest nuzzling his face on Koganei's neck

"Mitobe?"

"…."

Koganei's eyes widen "H-How did you know?"

"…."

"So what? I'm jealous okay?!, can you blame me?" Koganei said frowning nd pulling away from Mitobe's hold

Koganei just huffed and turned to look away, pouting cutely.

Mitobe was taken aback by Koganei, since he didn't know that Koganei can be a jealous man. Not that it was bad, but it made him happy to know that he care and love him so much

Mitobe just sighed, he don't want to make this long or something worst might happen. He need to make up to Koganei now.

Mitobe poked Koganei's shoulder three times

Koganei turned his body back "Wha—Mmmpggk!"

Mitobe pressed his lips gently on Koganei's lip, silencing him completely. Mitobe just held Koganei's head and pressed him deeper to him

Koganei was shock for a while but kissed back after that. His eyes watered as tears flowed away from his eyes. He didn't know if it's tears of joy or frustration.

Mitobe pulled away and was surprised to see Koganei crying. He gaped gestured his hands asking what's wrong

Koganei just shook his head and wiped his tears "N-Nothing…I don't even….*sniff* ….know what this tears are for" he said sniffing and his voice cracking silently

Mitobe didn't know that, he was this jealous to the point of crying. He understand that, but it hurts to see his lover crying.

Suddenly, Mitobe grabbed Koganei's arm dragging him away

"M-Mitobe?" he asked

Then, Mitobe walked inside a classroom and closed the door, trapping Koganei between his arms, with Koganei leaning on the wall nervously

"W-What?" Koganei asked shyly

"…" Mitobe just nodded and caressed Koganei's cheek before kissing him again

"_Gotcha!"_

"_Waaaaaaaaaauuuugh-Guuphk!" _Tsuchida's voice rang throughout he whole floor

Mitobe and Koganei was startled for a second, but chuckled in their kiss, deepening to each other.

Koganei wrapped his arms around Mitobe's neck, while Mitobe snaked his arms on Koganei's waist

Mitobe was happy, that he finally make-up with Koganei, now he has to worry that he can't stop kissing Koganei again and again since it felt good!

* * *

~With Hyuga, Fukuda and Riko~

Riko and Hyuga were currently inside the classroom where the freshmen trio hid. Fukuda has already snapped out from his trance and was now okay…when…..

"_Waaaaaaaaaauuuugh-Guuphk!"_

"K-Kyaah!" Riko jumped in surprise

Hyuga sweat dropped "T-That's…Tsuchida's voice!"

Riko eyed him worriedly "D-Does that mean…..h-he's a victim?!" Riko shrieked

Hyuga nodded "Yeah…..that means we're too late or they're just wimps?"

"I wonder if Mitobe-senpai found them…" Fukuda mumbled

Hyuga shook his head "Who knows?...maybe yes, since it's only Tsuchida who just yelled"

Riko shuddered "S-Still…I pity them"

Hyuga eyed the door "Should we leave and transfer?" he asked

"WHAT?! No!" Riko yelled "We can't, knowing he's here roaming around!"

Hyuga slightly cowered in fear seeing Riko angry "C-Coach! Calm down!"

Riko just grumbled before she sat "…Gosh, why do we even fear Kuroko? We can just smack him unconscious, and forced the medicine on his throat!" Riko said her voice getting dark

Hyuga and Fukuda sweat dropped _"C-Coach….you're being a sadist again…"_ they thought in unison

"Hmmm?" Riko crossed his legs "Maybe I should do Boston Crab hold on him again?...or maybe Riko X5!" an evil grin crept up on her face after that

"N-Now, she's getting even eviler!" Fukuda cowered

Riko just sighed "Nevermind….I'll just punch him"

"That's not needed!" Hyuga yelled "Geex, Coach we can solve this, without using violence!"

Riko just huffed "I just want to get home and have a beauty sleep….i'm already tired you know. And I need to take my medicines for my throat since Papa told me to take it to avoid my voice being broken"

Hyuga blinked "O-Oh…..this is the first time I heard that"

Riko nodded "Yeah, it's hard to yell half the day you know…"

"I-I see…"

* * *

~With Kagami~

Kagami grumbled in annoyance as he walked up the stairs towards the third floor. He was left alone after everyone split up, he tried to look for somebody but failed. He doesn't mind being alone actually, it's just lonely.

"_Waaaaaaaaaauuuugh-Guuphk!"_

Kagami flinched "Crap! Another victim?!" H said running up the stairs

When he was about to reach the third floor, he saw a glimpse of brown before he collided with someone landing roughly on the floor

"Aaagh!/Gaah!"

Kagami rubbed his chest and was surprised to see Furihata

"I-Itte~!..." Furihata winced rubbing his butt

"Furihata?!"

Furihata was startled and quickly smiled seeing Kagami "Kagami! Great timing, I was looking for you!"

Kagami raised a brow as he stood up and helped Furihata up "Why?"

"You see, Akashi-kun called earlier. Then when I told him that we're all running around because Kuroko has a fever and wants to kiss us all"

"Akashi?...Oh…I saw you two kissing before"

Furihata exploded in red "W-Why are you suddenly bringing that up?!" he whined "A-Anyways, Akashi-kun said that it happened before in Teiko too"

"Really?"

Furihata nodded "Yeah, he told me that to calm Kuroko down, we need someone to kiss him with a pill on the mouth to force Kuroko to swallow the medicine"

"Hah?! That's shit!"

"K-Kagami, language! Akashi-kun said that Aomine-san did it and it was successful, but punch Kuroko if needed he said"

Kagami's eyes widen "Aomine?...Tch! That bastard already kissed Kuroko huh?..."

Furihata sweat dropped "A-Actually, Akashi-kun said you do it….."

"Eh?"

"Yeah'

Furihata waited for Kagami to processed what happened before "HAAAAAAAH?!" Kagami turned red after that

Furihata whimpered and covered his ears "C-Calm down!"

Kagami suddenly pulled Furihata by his collar and looked at him, completely red "W-What's w-with that?! M-Me"

"I know you want to do that since you like Kuroko right?!" Furihata yelled silencing Kagami

Kagami stared at him "H-How did you….k-know?" he said letting go of Furihata

Furihata fixed his collar "A-Akashi-kun told me…"

"That idiot…"

Furihata looked at him "So…are you gonna do it?" he asked hesitantly

Kagami was silent for a while and was staring towards the floor

"Kagami?"

Him? Kissing Kuroko?...He liked the idea but his body and mind was not ready for it yet! That's the main reason why he hasn't confessed yet, even though his feelings for his partner were confirmed, he had a hard time figuring out for a while but in the end he did.

Kagami looked towards Furihata and nodded hesitantly "Y-Yeah…..I-I guess….."

Furihata smiled "Great, let's go back to the Nurse's Office to get a pill" Furihata passed through Kagami when he started walking

"Huh? Kagami? Furihata? Is that you?" A voice called

"Eh?" they both looked behind and saw Izuki with Kiyoshi emerging from the dark part of the halway

"So, it is you two" Izuki breathed out in relief

Kiyoshi smiled "Are you two okay?"

"Uh…yeah, we haven't saw Kuroko yet" Kagami said

"A-Actually, I encountered him"

"Huh?"

Izuki nodded "Yeah, Hyuga told me that Fukuda was already a victim. So most probably you left him huh?" Izuki asked Furihata who froze

"E-Err…yeah….."

"Poor Fukuda, may he rest in peace…" Kiyoshi said jokingly

"HE'S NOT YET DEAD!" they all yelled in unison

"Hahaha"

"So? What's up?" Izuki asked

"Well, we have a plan actually"

Kiyoshi raised his brows "Really?"

Kagami and Furihata nodded "Yes"

"Fill me" They said

Kagami started walking "Let us tell you while we go to the Nurse's Office"

Then after that they started walking

* * *

~With Riko, Hyuga and Fukuda~

After a very long and loud debate that almost melted Fukuda in fear, Hyuga won that's why the three of them are currently heading or rather, looking for stairs to go up.

"Hyuga-kun, shouldn't we look for Tsuchida?" Riko asked tiredly as she yawned meaning she really wants to sleep already

Hyuga just huffed "If you want to get kiss on your lips then do it" he said huffing

Riko glared at Hyuga "_What?_"she asked darkly

Hyuga flinched and shook his head violently "N-Nothing!" he squeaked and began walking even faster

Hyuga knew that if Riko changed the tone of her voice, that means…she's gonna be snappy and that's bad since she will usually beat anybody who pisses her off

Riko just sighed "Ugh…..I really want to sleep" she yawned and rubbed her eyes

Riko was stopped when he bumped into something soft "Oh….why did you—" when she opened her eyes, Kuroko was there staring at her with a surprised reaction

Riko blinked as he rubbed her eyes. When she opened her eyes again, Kuroko was already wearing a creepy smile on his face as he eyed Riko happily "Hello~!"

"KYAAAAAAAH!"

Hyuga and Fukuda shot their heads back and gasped in horror as they saw Kuroko on top of Riko who was screaming again and again trying to pry Kuroko away

"COACH!"

"H-Help me! AAAAAAH! No!" Riko cried using all her might to push Kuroko away

Hyuga quickly acted and run towards Riko and Kuroko. He lifted Kuroko away from Riko and slammed him on the floor rather hard

"A-Aaagh!"

Hyuga sat on Kuroko topping him "Calm down you dumbass!" he said pinning Kuroko's arms

"L-Let me go!" Kuroko cried as he began struggling like a child

Fukuda held out a hand and helped Riko to stand up "A-Are you okay, Coach?" he asked

Riko dusted her uniform shakily "Y-Yeah….."

"Damn! He's strong!" Hyuga winced as he was having a hard to restrain Kuroko on the floor since Kuroko was getting even violent "Stop it!" he yelled

"N-No!"

Hyuga twitched and eyed Kuroko scarily "_Oi_…..I said stop it right? Or you want a punch? _HUH?!_" he said his voice turning dark like how he was in his Clutch Mode

Instead of shutting Kuroko up, it made Kuroko whine even more

"Haaaah!"

Accidentally, Kuroko's knee hit Hyuga's crotch, impaling him immediately making him loose his grip on Kuroko. Kuroko used this to his advantage and quickly grabbed Hyuga's collar smashing his lips to Hyuga's lips directly

"Hyuga-kun/Hyuga-senpai!" Riko and Fukuda yelled

Kuroko pulled away quickly and left Hyuga on the floor clutching his crotch since Kuroko hit him a little hard.

"R-Run…."

Kuroko dashed towards Riko and Fukuda who screamed in horror and sprinted off too running on the hallways while their screams echoed throughout the halls.

"C-Coach! I'm already tired!" Fukuda yelled

Riko looked at him "M-Me too!"

Fukuda's eyes widen "W-What should we do?!"

"Just run!"

Fukuda did as Riko said and they sped up even more. They looked behind and to their relief, Kuroko was getting a little far away from them

"W-We're far!" Fukuda cried in joy

"Don't celebrate yet! We're still get—Ah!" Riko accidentally trip on the floor and landed face first "Ngh!" she winced

"Coach!" Fukuda said stopping and knelt next to Riko "Are you okay?!"

Riko nodded "Yeah…just….dammit! My foot hurts!" she hissed gritting in pain

"Coach….." Fukuda said eyeing her foot but soon realized that Kuroko was getting closer to them "Crap! He's here!"

Fukuda looked at Riko, he know that he can do something, he can carry Riko bridal style, but they will be slow and ended up getting kissed, so his only option was…

Fukuda went in front of Riko with his arms raised "Whatever! I don't mind getting kissed again!" he yelled

"Fukuda-kun!"

Kuroko was getting closer, and Fukuda braced himself o get kissed, shutting his eyes

"Kiyoshi!/Kiyoshi-senpai!" he heard three voices

Fukuda heard a "Chuu" and wondered why Kuroko hasn't kissed him yet, he opened his eyes and saw Kiyoshi getting kissed by Kuroko on the floor next to him "Gyaaaah!" he yelled in shock "Kiyoshi-senpai?!"

"Mmmmghp!" Kiyoshi's muffled voice said even though no one understood it

"Kiyoshi's here?!" Riko shrieked "And he's getting kissed!"

"Shit! Another one!" Kagami yelled

"Kiyoshi!" Izuki cried trying to pull Kuroko off Kiyoshi but failed, nonetheless

Anger quickly boils inside Riko as she stood up, forgetting about her hurting foot "Stop it already!" she yelled grabbing Kuroko's shoulder and gripping them tightly, Kuroko gasped breaking the kiss.

Riko used all her strength and threw Kuroko away from Kiyoshi, sending him landing on the floor very hard and rough as it was followed by a loud thud

"Kuroko!" Kagami cried looking very worried since Kuroko's fall was very bad, he was aout to run next to Kuroko

"Why won't you stop HAH?! It's already night for pete's sake! I want to go already and I want to freaking sleep! So, get a hold of yourself together and go back to normal you IDIOT!" Riko yelled letting out all her frustrations leaving her panting from yelling

"C-Coach…." Everyone nodded

Izuki sweat dropped and patted Riko's arms "C-Coach, calm down or you might kill him!"

Then Izuki eyed Kiyoshi "You okay?" he asked

Kiyoshi nodded and stood up smiling "Y-Yeah, it was nothing actually!" he said positively, even though he was just kissed

Then after that, sniffing sounds were heard, they looked towards Kuroko and saw tears flowing endlessly from his clear blue eyes which made them shock

"K-Kuroko?" Kagami called

Kuroko stood up and looked at them, still crying "Why?...why is everyone always running away from me?...They always run after seeing me?...Even if I try to be noticeable, they still run and leave me?...Why? *sniff*…..I don't want to be alone…I'm scared…." Kuroko cried covering his face with his hands

"Kuroko….." Kagami stared at Kuroko sadly, right now, he want to hug him so badly

Furihata was still shock as well as everyone

"W-Who would've have thought Kuroko was containing all of this inside him…." Izuki said

Kiyoshi nodded "Even though, he always says he's used to seeing people's reaction after seeing him…..it hurts him after all"

"Maybe that's why he turned like this?..." Furihata said

"It might be hard for him…" Fukuda eyed Kuroko, feeling sad for Kuroko

It's true that, Kuroko's talent is amazing when it comes to basketball, but it was very opposite in reality. Everyone runs away from him, some even yells at him that's why he's avoided and always…alone. It must be really hard for him

Everyone suddenly felt guilty all of a sudden. They didn't noticed that, they hurted Kuroko without them noticing.

Then Furihata remembered something "Now's the chance! Do it Kagami!" he yelled

Kagami nodded and grabbe Kuroko's shoulder

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at Kagami confusedly

Kagami's face softens "You know, you're very amazing….kind, thoughtful, caring and humble not to mention hardworking….You see, I walys yell at you for almost giving me a heart attack, and I'm sorry for that but…" Kagami glanced back to everyone for a second

"You're not alone…we're always here, for you" Kagami smiled "So, don't ever say you're alone again, the reason you want us to be number one, Is because you love us right? So don't be sad already plus" Kagami suddenly blushed "You have me…I'll never leave you alone…like how that Ahomine did" he said grinning

Kuroko immediately stopped crying and he was left dumbfounded after what Kagami said

Kagami smiled genuinely before digging on his pocket and pulled out a medicine "Now, take your medicines" he said putting the pill on his mouth

He looked at Kuroko and can feel his face getting red but shook it all away. "Here goes…" he said before pressing his lips to shocking everyone else

"He kissed him?!" Fukuda yelled in pure shock

He's not the only one, everyone else were frozen shock as well except Furihata, who was expecting this from the start

Kagami gained easy access on Kuroko's mouth, he quickly slipped his tongue on Kuroko's mouth passing the medicine to him, Kuroko accidentally swallowed it after that. He felt weak after swallowing the medicine

Kagami pulled away and grinned towards everyone "All done…"

Furihata just breathed and smiled "Finally…"

Izuki and Kiyoshi just smiled and leaned towards each other

Riko wiped some tears away since what she had just witnessed was very touching

Kagami looked towards Kuroko who was fast asleep on his chest and looked peacefully, he leaned his lips closer towards Kuroko's ears and whispered something, then after that he carried him, on his arms and looked towards everyone

"Let's go home?" Kagami asked

Suddenly everyone collapsed on the floor, groaning and breathing out in relief

"Finally!" they yelled

"O-Oi!"

* * *

~The Next Day~

"WHAAAAAAAAT?! Hyuga-kun, Mitobe-kun, Koganei-kun, Tsuchida-kun, Fukuda-kun and Kagami-kun were absent?!" Riko's deafening scream rang throughout the whole Gym

Furihata winced "Y-Yes! Actually, all of them have fever…."

"WHAT?!"

"C-Calm down, Coach!" Izuki yelled

Riko ruffled her hair in frustration "How can i?! Half of the members are absent and we can't practice like this!" She yelled

"M-Maa…..we can still manage Coach!" Kawahara smiled forcely

"HELL NO!" Riko yelled

Kuroko opened the door and entered in "Good Afternoon" he mumbled walking on the court

Everyone quickly looked at him and smiled

Furihata looked at Kuroko "Oh! Kuroko! Good Afternoon!" he yelled happily

Kuroko froze while walking "Eh?" he said as everyone walked closer to him

"Ah! How's school Kuroko?" Izuki asked

"O-Oh…it was okay"

"Are you okay now?" Riko asked worriedly

Kuroko nodded "Yes…..sorry if I have cause quite trouble yesterday based on Furihata-kun's story" he said giving them a slight bow

Riko held her hands up in defense "N-Not at all! It's okay actually!" she laughed

"Okay ….." then he noticed something "Where is everybody else?" he asked

Kawahara laughed wryly "You see…..their all absent today since they have a…fever"

Kuroko's eyes widen "I-I see…" he looked down in guilt

Izuki held his hands up too getting panic "N-No! it's not your fault! It's an accident so don't feel bad!" he yelled between laugh and looked towards Kiyoshi ""Right? Kiyoshi"

Kiyoshi didn't reply and just stared towards Izuki oddly "Kiyoshi?"

"Shun….." Kiyoshi mumbled grabbing Izuki's shoulder and smashing his lips on Izuki

"Mmmghpk!"

Everyone froze immediately

Kiyoshi pushed Izuki on the floor and kissed him non-stop like….

Riko gulped "H-Hey…..doesn't he kissing Izuki like….."

Riko, Furihata and Kawahara eyed Kuroko

"EEEEEH?!"

"Crap! Kiyoshi got the fever!" Riko shrieked

Kiyoshi pulled Izuki's blue shirt up and started sucking on his nipples "K-Kiyoshi!" Izuki cried

Riko paled and fainted

"Waaah! Coach!" Kawahara and Furihata freaked out

Kuroko started at the two on the floor

"_I love you…"_ Kagami's voice rang throughout his mind as he immediately turned red and fainted also

"GRAAAAH! KUROKO!"

Kiyoshi slipped his hands under Izuki's shorts "K-Kiyoshi!" Izuki moaned

Furihata and Kawahara froze before fainting

Izuki's eyes widen "H-Hey! Help me! Please!" he pushed Kiyoshi away "Stop it!"

"No" was Kiyoshi's flat answer before taking off his own pink shirt

"_O-Oh! Kami-sama!"_ izuki thought shutting his eyes

Kiyoshi smirked seductively "You look, delicious…" he said before kissing Izuki's neck and bit it

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

~.~

**Ahahahahaha! The ending was funny! Everyone fainted on the spot! Hahaha!**

**Haha! How was it everyone?**

**Nothing much to say so bye for now!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! BECAUSE I REALLY LOVE READING YOUR REVIEWS EVEN THOUGH IT'S ONLY SHORT!**

**PLEASE VIEW MY PROFILE AND VOTE ON MY CURRENT POLL!**

**~Chaikia~**


End file.
